Order of Rage
by crazypandagirl
Summary: When Kidd and the gang get sent to Louisiana, they have no clue what secrets lie in wait for them, and neither does Lianne, their deadly new neighbor with even darker secrets than they could imagine. And why is it that she seems to know exactly what they need to know, and how is she so familiar? Kidd and OC centric, not a pairing, family and violence sequel to Spirit Guardian
1. Chapter 1

this is the sequel story to Spirit Guardian of Shinigami, I am sorry I did not put this here when I first posted this, I did not think that I would be making these two stories have a common storyline until after the fact. The events of this story take place one year after the end of Spirit Guardian of Shinigami, so I hope this clears up any confusion in later chapters, and if you are clueless on what this is for, the prequel is now complete, and I think you will not be as confused if you go read that one before continuing past this note.

Kidd POV

"Father, let me get this straight. You want me, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki to attend a normal school in Louisiana, and work to find a contact of yours while also searching for a Kishin, and one of the students who is apparently my sister?" I put my hands in my pockets, while everyone else has faces of utter disbelief on their faces. "This plan is doomed to fail." I mutter to myself.

Father puts up both hands in peace signs. "Yup~! You all will be transferring there in time for the second semester to start, so you will not need to catch up in any of your classes." He pulls out a sheaf of papers and hands them to each of us. "These are your schedules and classroom numbers, as well as locker numbers and the house you all will be staying at during this mission!"

Maka speaks up. "Wait, we will all be living in the same house for the semester?!" She looks uncomfortable with that idea, and I can't help but feel the same way, probably for totally different reasons though.

"Well, if you can get along well enough with the only other girl living on the lane, you girls might be able to stay with her for weekends! Though she is reported as being quite violent and not very social, she is highly cooperative and mature beyond her years." Father speaks to me directly. "Kidd, if you can get through to this girl, she can tell you a lot about what is going on in the school, but you must tread lightly, and whatever you do, don't antagonize her. I have a bad feeling regarding her for the most part, so make it a goal to befriend her."

"Of course Father." I turn around and walk out. "We should all go pack what we will be needing for now, then go catch the flight out there." I wave for everyone else in my resonance team to follow, and they do once they say goodbye to Father.

Soul sighs. "Perfect. Another overly violent girl that we have to be friends with who is also going to be our neighbor. Could this mission possibly get any worse?"

"OF COURSE NOT! I, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR, WILL MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER AND GET RID OF THE THREATS WITHOUT THE NEIGHBOR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star shouts, and we all just roll our eyes at him.

"I just hope we can get along alright. I really don't want to have to deal with her hating us for the whole semester when she is in school and is the closest female neighbor we will have." Liz mutters to the other girls.

Four Days Later

Lianne POV

I walk into the school library on the first day of the second semester, carrying my almost black backpack filled with empty binders, my laptop, and various books, while I carry my history and literature textbooks in my arms, to find some kid with spiked blue hair mouthing off to the librarians, while a group of people are trying to make him shut up.

I walk up behind the annoyance and tap his shoulder. When he turns to face me, I give him my angriest glare. "If you are going to be like this, then you can get out and stay out. I have a headache and I only just got here, so I will warn you once: do not mess with anyone today." With that, I nod to the relieved librarians and walk over to the couches, where I take my usual seat and pull out my laptop to work on my creative writing online course project. When I have been sitting there for about ten minutes typing, I sense someone staring at me, then their presence behind me, and grab the hand that is reaching to touch my shoulder. The hand leads me to the arm of one of the people who was trying to stop the argument with the librarians. He has jet black hair with three white, horizontal stripes on the left side of his head, is wearing a pair of black shoes, black jeans, and a white shirt with an open black jacket over the top of the whole thing.

"What do you want, I'm busy." I say bluntly, hoping to make him go away.

He pulls his hand back from my tight grip. "I just wanted to apologize for the way Black Star was behaving. I will be honest, none of us have ever been able to silence him like that for this long before. Could you tell me your secret?" He gives me a small smile, and I cool off a bit.

"Well, I kind of take after my mom a little too much, I guess. I'm not part of an average family, if you know what I mean." I shrug a bit and look into his golden eyes for a second, and I could swear I know him. "But aside from that, I just don't like to be pestered, and enough people here already antagonize me enough so that there is a large group who avoids me whenever they possibly can."

"I understand the feeling. May I sit with you?"

I smile back at him at last. "Quite the gentleman, aren't you?" I motion for him to take the seat next to me, which he jumps to. "Anyway, I know you and your crew are new here. What's your name, and what is your schedule for the semester?" I pull out mine from my pocket as he pulls out his.

"I'm Kidd. What classes do you have?" We compare our schedules and find we have the first, third, and fourth block classes together, being art, math analysis, and English Literature. "That's pretty neat, we have most of the same classes together. Somebody local as a friend, right? Anyway, what's your name?"

"I'm Lianne." I pause as I hear the first bell ring, warning us we have another ten minutes before class begins. I shut my laptop and shove it into my bag. "Kidd, do you know your way around, or do you need a last minute tour before we go to art? We can leave our stuff there."

He shakes his head. "We all went around and found our classes a while ago."

"Well then, let's-" One of my friends sneaks up on me and jabs me in the side from behind, making me jump up and start chasing her out of the library at top speed. "Ya lil' piece o'-! Git back 'ere righ' now!" I shout at her, grabbing her bag and swinging her around and pulling her into a chokehold, but being sure not to hold her hard enough to leave a mark. "Don't you dare do that again, Hannah! You know how bad it turned out for the last person to do that to me!"

"Sorry~! I just couldn't resist tormenting you like that." She giggles, and I give her a noogie, being sure to mess up her hair as much as possible. "Hey, stop that!"

Kidd comes running up to us as I release Hannah, still slightly fuming as I adjust my bag on my shoulders. "Hey, what the hell just happened?" he asks, totally lost on what just transpired in the space of a few seconds.

I shrug. "Most people have a knee-jerk reaction, mine is a tap-attack reaction." I turn my back to him and start walking to the art room. "Are you coming or are you going to just stand there and stare at me?"

After School

Kidd POV

I walk out of fourth block, nearly shaking from the war that almost broke out when that one idiot Jeff threw a pencil, then a marker, at Lianne, who then proceeded to peg them back so hard that both of them cracked when they hit Jeff. Then he went on to throw other things when the teacher wasn't looking, then it was all we could do to deal with her cracking her knuckles and trying to calm herself, but failing miserably. When he threw an eraser, she totally snapped: she stood up and grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to yell in his face and punch him several times before I managed to break through my shock and pull her off of him. Jeff then fell to the ground, totally embarrassed as I dragged her into the hallway to make her calm down before going back to class.

Now, trying to calm my trembling hands, I find Maka and Soul sitting in the library waiting for the rest of us. I join them just as Lianne, the demon in disguise, walks in calmly, picking up a manga from the shelf and going to the counter to check it out as she returns the one before it in the series. My trembling picks back up and I look away from her.

"Yo, Kidd, what's up with you? You look traumatized." Soul comments quietly, and Maka hums in agreement.

Footsteps come up next to me, and I recognize Lianne's shoes. She gives me a mint flavored piece of gum. "Look, this is my fault. He had to stop me from going all out on Major Annoyance Number One Jeff in fourth block, and I tend to traumatize witnesses the first few times. Although, it has been a while since that has happened, but it's not something that occurs a whole lot."

Soul snorts. "Kidd, you are scared of her?"

I glare at him shakily as I chew the gum, finding it calms me rapidly. "Soul, you weren't there, and trust me, she is much worse than Father, Maka, Spirit, and Stein combined." I glance at her. "How is it that you did not get into trouble for that?"

She purses her lips tightly and looks away. "People are scared of me, and the teachers know what is going on between me and him, and he started it anyway. Besides, he was warned long ago what would happen if he antagonized me too much." She turns her back to us again. "Look, I need to get going, so I'll see you all later."

Maka frowns. "Kidd, I'm looking at her with Soul Perception, and her soul is really strange looking. Can you take a look?"

I nod and look as well, and gasp at what I see. Hers is a navy blue soul with black and white splotches all over it, and waves of soft red glowing all around her, but there is also a white light surrounding the red, seeming to be a poor balance of madness and sanity in her mind. "I've never seen anything like this before, let alone heard of a case like hers."

She nods in agreement. "We need to report this right now. I have a really bad feeling that she is not going to be our friend for long, if your Father thinks along the lines of what the red might mean."

I feel a shiver go down my spine as I watch her disappear in the crowd of students headed towards the student parking just outside the band room in the next hallway. "But what if he already knows about her?" Soul butts in. "I mean, if this girl's soul is the way you say it is, then could it mean that she might actually be our contact?"

As I open my mouth to reply, we hear Black Star shouting in the hallway. "YAHOO! IMMA BE THE BIGGEST STAR HERE! BOW DOWN TO YOUR FUTURE GOD YOU PEASANTS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Black Star, please be quiet! You're going to get into trouble!" Tsubaki puts her hand on his shoulder in an effort to hush him.

"MAKA CHOP!" The next thing we see is a dictionary flying through the air and lodging itself into his skull. Black Star falls to the ground in an unsymmetrical heap as Liz and Patty round the corner and stare at the scene. "Can we go now? I wanted to see if we could cook a lasagna tonight."

I nod, not feeling shaken by Maka's actions in the least.

One Month Later, After School

Lianne POV

Climbing into the car, I feel a set of eyes on me, and notice there is a person standing around the corner, peeking their head out at me and not breaking a line of sight. It looks like a man with a stitched up lab coat and a giant screw through his head. Not feeling intimidated in the least, I make no sign to indicate that I have seen him and lock the doors before putting the keys into the ignition. Buckling up, I see Kidd and his friends leave through the same doors I used, but do not try to greet them.

Pulling out, I turn up the volume on the radio, listening to commercials on my favorite radio station and cracking my windows slightly to let some of it out. I drive steadily and calmly, trying not to notice the feeling that I am being followed by a large group of people. Only when I notice the man from the parking lot is in a jeep with a redheaded man right behind me do I start to worry. My grip on the steering wheel tightens drastically with every passing second as the song changes to commercials again, where I just turn it off.

Pulling up to my turn, I note that they have backed off a little bit, but plan on making the same turn as me. I know this road leads to many dangerous blind turns that only the locals like me know how to drive through, I speed up ridiculously fast and lose him in the dust, going for the second blind turn as my pull off. It is a good place to drive through my property and to the back path to my house, but is not an obvious path either, making it perfect for getting away.

Pulling around to my garage, I press the button to pull in, and punch it as I hear a car coming up my road. Turning off the car, I leave my bag in the car and run inside, going straight to my parents' room upstairs, where there is a shotgun and a pistol hidden under their bathroom sink. There is a solid kick to the front door and I flinch, feeling the solid weight of the weapons in my hands as the door crashes open, followed by a maniacal laugh.

I run to the top of the stairs and see a disgusting creature with giant clawed hands, a hunched back with spikes coming through the slimy green skin that is bleeding blackish-reddish blood, and eerily glowing red eyes. It looks straight into my eyes and releases another disgusting laugh as it raises its hand to me in a threatening manner. In response, I raise my shotgun and pump out two shots, making him stagger back out the door.

It roars in pain, making me cringe from the horrible sound. Knowing that it will charge at me once it recovers, I run to the office window, opening it as I hear steps approaching the bottom of the stairs. I push out the screen as it turns into the office, and jump out with a scream to land on my feet, but not balanced. I roll down the hill, unable to stop myself for a moment, when I hear it roar at me from the window. Pushing myself up a bit, I fall back with a cry of pain.

"Damn it!" I feel my ankle swelling and my ribs trying to snap from my tumble. The thing calmly approaches me as I raise my guns, the shotgun to it and the pistol to myself, wanting to go out on my own terms. "Stay AWAY!"

"HEY!" I watch as a white blur catches the monster off-guard, attacking it and stepping between us. I then realize it is the man that was following me earlier. "Lianne, are you alright?"

"Nothing that I can't heal from." I wince as I try to take a deep breath, my abused ribs hurting me too much. "Who are you, and why were you following me?"

Footsteps rustle the grass behind me, and I whirl around to come face-to-face with Kidd, holding two pistols upside down in both hands. "We are from DWMA, and that is a Kishin. What did you do to provoke an attack?"

"Nothing, it kicked down the door, and I responded!" I turn my gaze to the Kishin, and a memory comes to me again as I duck as the man in a white lab coat goes flying into Kidd, dropping the giant black and gray scythe next to me. Without a second thought, I grab it, to a lot of protest, and push myself to stand in a defensive position, the pole across my chest and the curved blade hiding half of my face. "I dare you to do that again, bitch."

"Lianne, what are you doing?!" Kidd shouts at me, but I ignore him.

As the Kishin debates, I reach out with my soul to the scythe in my hands. "SOUL RESONANCE!" I force an easy resonance with the weapon, and feel a surge deep within my body as a gust of wind pushes everyone around me away.

Kidd POV

As I watch, Lianne resonates perfectly with Death Scythe, shocking all of us. But what surprises me the most is that her hair changes from a light brown to an ebony black just like mine, but I can't see what the effect on her eyes is.

All I know is the effect on her voice is astounding: it deepens and has an obvious rage aimed at the Kishin. "Your soul is mine." She seems to float through the air as she charges at the Kishin, slicing its head off in a perfectly symmetrical manner. Disgusting, slimy blood of red and black sprays over her as the body warps into a powerful red tinted soul. "You know, this isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." She doesn't seem to be addressing anyone in particular as Death Scythe transforms into his human, redheaded form to collect the evil soul, locking it into a special box just for these kinds of Kishins. Looking back at me, I see a rim of gold and black around her eyes, rapidly losing the gold tint. "Kidd, I am your contact. My memories were blocked from an accident on one of my missions last year, and your father decided we could use it to an advantage to find your sister."

I gasp as my eyes widen. "You know about her?!"

"Yeah, and I know one thing for sure: she is very close, much closer than you think."

Okay, another new story, I know, but at least I am keeping the thoughts going. I think it is obvious where this story is going, but you got no idea what I have in mind for the later chapters of this. I am evil, as many of my friends complain on a daily basis, and others try to insult me with. I take it as a compliment, so be nice if you want to call me something… else.

I do not own Soul Eater.


	2. Chapter 2

Lianne POV

As we stand in my yard, the pain from my ribs and ankle come back to bite me, and I feel incredibly dizzy. I start to wobble until Kidd steps forward, putting an arm around my waist to support me as I put a hand to my left side, where my hurt ribs are hurting. I lean into him as a look of pure worry comes over his features.

"Lianne, what happened to you? Did the Kishin do this to you?" he asks as the man with the screw through his head comes over to prod at me.

"No. I jumped out a window and took quite a tumble down the hill. I must have hit a few of the rocks on my way down." The man pokes one of my ribs, sending a jolt of pain through me. "HEY!"

He shakes his head and clucks his tongue at me. "You have at least three or more fractured ribs, and that ankle needs to be iced and elevated, it may also be broken."

"Stein, what are you doing here? I thought you were still in Death City." Kidd asks as he picks me up to carry bridal style in his arms, making sure not to touch my injuries.

"Your father has been keeping an eye on this particular Kishin, and saw that it has been stalking Lianne." He looks at me with worry as my eyes flutter and my vision goes black at the edges as I lean into Kidd's chest. "Lianne, stay awake. You're going into shock, we need to get you back inside. Kidd, give her to me."

Kidd passes me to Stein, who runs at top speed back to my house and lays me down on the couch. Kidd crouches down next to me as I try to keep my eyes open, but I get so cold and I'm so tired that it is a struggle. He grabs the giant blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over me, trying to warm me up again while Stein heats something up on the stove.

"Hey, Lianne, talk to me. Keep your thoughts going so you stay awake, it helps." Kidd tucks the blanket loosely around me, careful to leave the blanket off of my ribs.

"Who are you really? I feel like I know you." He looks at me sharply, with a frown etched on his face.

"Death the Kidd, son of Lord Shinigami. I know I haven't met you before though, so I don't understand why you would think you know me." I shiver violently as he puts a pillow under my head and pulls my hair out to the sides. He sees something on my neck, and pokes lightly at it. "What is this mark here?"

I blink at him, confused. "What are you talking about? There isn't anything there, the last time I checked."

Stein comes back with a steaming pot of water and a few towels on a tray. "Kidd, I need you to hold her down while I do this, and maybe call over the rest of your team." Stein grabs one of the towels from the pile on the tray and dunks it in the water. "Lianne, this is really going to hurt." That's all the warning I get before he lifts my shirt to show my ribs and puts the boiling hot towel on my ribs.

Kidd POV

It's all I can do to hold Lianne down as she screams bloody murder from the temperature and pain of the water on her ribs.

Using our resonance, I call for Liz and Patty, who came charging over to find me straining, even with my super strength as a Shinigami, just to hold her down. "Girls, a little help here would be nice!" I shout over Lianne's screams of agony.

Liz is the first to react, going to hold her down by the legs while Patty goes to hold her shoulders down. "Kidd, what the hell happened to her?!" Liz shouts.

"It's a long story! I'll tell you later!" I shout back, while Patty just stays quiet, but I can tell she is on the verge of giggling like always.

It takes two hours to take care of her injuries, but when Stein finally finishes with her treatment, she has bandages wrapping her torso and another around her ankle. She is barely awake now, but it is clear she is exhausted and straining to keep her eyes open. There are tears still falling from her eyes and onto the pillow under her head, and she is covered in sweat.

Stein removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. "I've done what I can, for now she needs to rest and take some painkillers. I will go to the school tomorrow to explain in simple terms what happened and that she will be out of school for the next month, then pick up all of her lesson plans for the classes she will be missing."

"Stein? Why are you so willing to do this?" Liz asks as she wipes a cool cloth over Lianne's face.

"She needs to be watched, as her soul is quite different from the last time she spoke with Lord Shinigami, and I find that to be disturbing." Stein responds, pure concern and sadness cast over his features. "She reminds me so much of Kristi when I first found her, and it just… hurts to know that I have met both of them due to Kishin attacks."

I purse my lips and look at her neck. "Stein, do you know what these stripes on her neck are?"

"No, but they look almost like scars or tattoos, but she is too young to have them done." He frowns. "I could almost say that I've seen these marks in a book before."

Liz stands up and stretches. "If we are finished with this, I will go get dinner going. I'm gonna go get Maka and Tsubaki to help me start it over here."

Stein shakes his head. "It will be too much going on over here." He looks at Lianne, who is now staring at him. "What is it?"

"You can let them come over here, I would like the company. It gets lonely here." Her eyes flutter as she tries to take a deep breath. "Damn timing couldn't have been worse."

"Why do you say that?" Patty asks, giggling at the frown on her face.

"Well… I really need to go to the bathroom now." Patty laughs like a maniac as Steins shoulders shake with laughter, while Lianne just blushes and I smile.

Lianne POV

As we sit at my kitchen table, I listen to the latest news from DWMA, mostly regarding the events of over a year ago and Kidd's girlfriend.

"She really must have been something else, huh? I think I might be friends with her cousins, but I can't be sure. All I know is that someone like her would never break that strong of a promise."

Maka smiles as I take a sip of water. "So, since you will be out of school, Stein is going to be your tutor until you are cleared to go back. How do you feel about that?"

I roll my eyes at Soul's shudder. "He can't be that bad, I mean Lord Shinigami has told me about him before. Seriously, I'm not even remotely concerned."

"You have got to be nuts to think that way." Liz groans, burying her face in her hands as she shakes her head.

"Well, I have been told I am not exactly normal, but not totally out there." I take a small bite of rice, which is all Stein will let me eat.

Black Star glares at me. "Why do you have to be our contact? You're violent, our neighbor, and hogging all the attention."

I freeze, my chopsticks halfway to my mouth. I put my food back into my bowl and push it away, then pushing away from the table. I force myself to stand, using the back of my chair to help me up then walking to the kitchen by leaning on the wall. I pull out the giant frying pan and throw it at his face, then hobble over to him and slam his head again for good measure.

"Hey, Lianne, stop it!" Kidd grabs the pan from me before I can hit Black Star again. "What's-" his eyes widen as I rip the pan from his hand and bring it back to the kitchen.

"You may leave, if you plan to piss me off any more." I hobble to the stairs, where I sigh and start climbing.

Maka POV

"Kidd, what just happened? Her soul fluctuated and I could have sworn I saw the splotches form lines for a second." I whisper, not wanting to bother Lianne.

"I… I have no idea. Father said he didn't trust her entirely, but I didn't think that he meant it quite like this." He whispers, a haunted look in his eyes. "But did you see her eyes?"

"No, why?" Soul asks, voicing my own puzzlement.

"They were rimmed with gold and black when she looked at me, and I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me earlier, but I just saw it again."

Okay, I know this is short, but the next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer, I just needed to put in a small filler chapter since it has been so long since my last update.

I do not own Soul Eater.


	3. Chapter 3

Three Months Later

Lianne POV

I pointedly ignore the undercover DWMA students in the library as I walk into the school, heading straight to class as their eyes never leave me. The first of the bells goes off as I walk in the door, dropping my finished drawing into the bin for grading, then head to the back of the studio. I pull out my headphones and shove the short, loose brown strands of hair behind my ears, making sure none of it gets into my ears.

I see a splotch of black enter the room, and quickly hit the play button on my phone, listening to some old country song that I can recite the words to from memory. I look away quickly and pull out my sketchbook, pulling out a picture of a black rose from my pocket and begin to draw the outline.

" _Lianne, what are you doing?!" Father shouts, fear apparently a possible feeling for a god like him._

" _I'm doing the right thing! The Spirit Clan will never again try to keep my little brother from the girl he loves!" I wave my hand and the crystal holding Adrina within rises slightly off the ground. "We need to keep her body safe for as long as we can, or the spell might be broken, don't you understand?!"_

 _He sighs, and picks up Kidd's corpse. "I do understand, Lianne, I really do, but I don't agree with your plan to protect them. To kill yourself to be reborn with them is just too risky, for all we know you could end up being reborn after them."_

" _It's all I can do for them at this point. She was my only friend Father, and I want to be able to say that I tried, at the very least." I open the doors to the temple and walk inside, the crystal following me very slowly. "If I didn't do anything, it would give Asura another victory over us."_

" _I understand your motivation, but that doesn't mean that I like it." He follows me down into the deepest area of the temple, several levels below Asura's prison. "At the very least, allow me to give you a brand only those I can trust will be able to see, so we can identify you in a new form when the time comes."_

 _I nod as I wave for the crystal to rest on the stone floor. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Father."_

 _He lays Kidd's body down in a hole I dug hours ago, and shoves the dirt over him. He then raises a giant hand my way, palm facing me. A deep, burning pain tears into my neck, carving three thick lines like scratch marks over the entire back side. Father's large, cool hand rests atop the mark, cooling the burning sensation and finishing the spell. "It is done, Lianne. This brand will only appear when those worthy of knowing gaze upon you, and will never fade."_

A hand shaking my shoulder pulls me from the memories of so long ago. I gasp and whirl in my stool, finding it's only Kidd.

I pull my headphones out roughly. "What do you want?"

"I want answers, Lianne. What are you hiding from us?" I look away from him, resisting the urge to hold my brand. "Why don't you let us in?"

"I don't have these answers for you Kidd." I lie through my teeth, more easily than I would have been able to before. "I don't let you in because I can't."

He opens his mouth, eyes furious, when the lights go out, plunging the school into darkness. "Attention students and staff, there is an intruder in the building. Please follow the protocol. Authorities have been contacted and are on their way. We are under lockdown as of now." The principal informs us over the announcements.

Without missing a beat, I grab the line for the blinds and lower them, angling them so that anyone on the outside can't look into the room, while another student locks the door and covers the window looking in from the hallway. I grab my phone out of my pocket and turn on the screen, barely providing any light for everyone, and pointing silently to the supply office.

They grab whatever bags they need and hurry over silently, and I force Kidd into the office before locking us inside. "Lianne, how will we get out of here?" one of the freshmen girls asks, clutching her purse close to her.

I kneel in front of her and give her a tight smile. "Someone will come for us, don't you worry."

"But how will they know anyone's in here? We don't have a teacher here or a substitute, and-"

I put a hand over her mouth, silencing her gently before she can get any more into her head. "Listen to me, we will get out of here. They will clear the building one room at a time, and escort students to a secure location once all open rooms and the halls have been cleared. They will find anyone who has been marked as present on the attendance roll, then they will check each room again." I move my hands to her shoulders, squeezing them gently. "I won't let anything happen, or they will have hell to pay."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Promise?"

I nod, glancing over at Kidd, recalling his murder. "I promise." She calms down, and I mentally sigh in relief, knowing we won't be found due to an uncontrollable panic attack. Kidd looks at the back of my neck strangely, with a strange recognition flashing briefly in his eyes as I shift my hair to hide it from his gaze once more. "Kidd, if you're done staring at me, can you move that shelf in front of the door?" I snap at him, annoyed at him and the situation combined.

He narrows his eyes slightly at me, but does begin shoving the shelf towards the door. As the door is almost blocked, an explosion throws the door open, blasting it off the hinges and slamming into both Kidd and I. The doorknob slams into the back of my head as I dive over the freshman girl. I scream in agony as the hot metal slices the delicate skin of my scalp, spilling blood everywhere before I black out.

Kidd POV

At the dust settles from the explosion, I groan in pain as the battering sinks in, the cuts healing quickly under my gaze. I push myself up to look at the destroyed doorway, finding moving lights moving through the dark room outside and hearing hushed voices and footsteps walking over the rubble.

"Where's the girl?" one of them asks, and I look at the bloodied Lianne, unconscious and bleeding from a wound under her hair, slumped over the terrified girl she protected from the blast.

One of them steps in and shoves her off with his foot, moving her head side to inspect her face. "In here boss!" he shouts, looking at his phone and then back at her.

"Then dispose of her before she wakes u-ahhh!" he screams from the classroom.

"Boss?!" he shouts, making it only a step towards the doorway before collapsing, screaming in agony.

Lianne's eyes flutter open, her eyes now fully black flecked with gold. She stares straight into my eyes, and all I can see is pure pain and regret in her quickly filling eyes. "I didn't know for so long… I'm so sorry Kidd." She whimpers as the tears leak down into her hair.

I crawl over to her and gather her in my arms. "I understand Lianne, and I completely forgive you."

Maka's voice echoes down the hall as she hurries in our direction. "I never meant to let you down. It's my fault she died." She whispers brokenly.

I shake my head at her. "What are you talking about?" I ask as I bury my hand in her soft hair, searching for the wound to apply pressure to it.

"Kidd!" Maka shouts, jumping over the downed attackers and kneeling at my side. As Lianne lets loose a round of wet, hacking coughs, she frowns, worry filling her tense body. "What happened?" she asks as I wipe away the blood staining Lianne's lips an ugly crimson.

" _Father, who is that girl?"_ a younger version of my voice echoes from my lost memories. _"Why was she here?"_

" _She is very important to us, if we hope to find peace." His old mask turns to face me directly. "You will meet her yourself, someday."_

A question I asked Father months ago echoes through my head, _"Why does she have the lines of sanzu on her neck?" Father sighs and shakes his head. "Father?"_

" _You will learn in due time," is all he says, ending the call._

A deep, shaking breath and a heavy weight in my hands pulls me back to reality. "Lianne?" I whisper, wrapping my hand around the back of her neck, abandoning the search for the wound. "Stay with me sis, you're gonna be alright."

Her eyes flicker up to meet mine. "Evacuate the building, get them as far away from here as you can." She turns her head to the side, spitting out a stream of saliva and blood. "Leave me here."

My eyes widen as I tighten my grip on her. "Never."

"Lianne…" Maka whispers, before standing and putting her hand on my shoulder. "We'll come back for her Kidd."

"No, I'm not leaving her here!" I shout at Maka, furious that she would even consider listening to Lianne.

"Kidd, I'm already dead, and you know it." Lianne whispers, tears catching in her voice. I look down into her eyes to see her eyes already glossing over with more than just tears. "It'll… be okay… I… promise…" her voice trails off as she goes limp in my arms, her battered soul vanishing from my senses in a jolt of electricity, leaving her broken corpse in my arms.

Another explosion, met with screams of fear and gunfire, rush into my ears, pulling me away from the dead girl in my arms.

Lord Shinigami POV

I shake my head as I call Lianne's soul into my grasp. "Daughter, you were right under my nose the entire time." Her colorful soul gives off a warm light as it floats to my side, expanding into a spirit form around her soul. "How did you manage to hide the brand from even me?"

She shrugs. "I didn't, Father. Heck, I didn't even realize who I was until that blow to the head."

I shake my head and turn to my mirror, watching as Kidd fights off the Kishin controlled humans and evacuates the school. "Lianne, you need to go back and finish your mission."

She shakes her head. "I can't, not in that body, anyway. I would need to be reincarnated again, and that will take far too long."

"If I send you back to the gates where your duty lies to guard the Kishin Soul dimension, you would regain your immortal body."

She winces. "And thus I would rarely be able to return to this dimension." She squeezes her eyes shut, clenching her hands at her sides. "If that's the cost, then I will do it. I owe it to Kidd and Adrina."

I wave my hand, opening the portal to her station. "Enter, and when you are ready, you can return to fight. When you do, Death Scythe will be waiting here for you."

She closes her eyes and her form vanishes back into her soul form. She floats into the portal, and I close it behind her, returning my gaze to the mirror, bringing up a picture of her rapidly growing body, evolving from her previous form.

I know this is mean, but I guess I can finally wrap up this story soon. I am so so sorry that I took this long to update, but I haven't really been into Soul Eater lately, so I am going to finish all my stories under this category, write the end of this trilogy, and then accept requests for more stories in this category.

I do not own Soul Eater.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka POV

I twirl Soul around in his scythe form, beheading a Kishin. "Kidd, we still have another hall to evacuate!" I shout over the din made by him shooting Liz and Patty constantly.

Tears streak down his cheeks in grief as he kills several more Kishins. "I know! Lead the way, I'll bring up the rear!"

I nod and turn to Black Star and Tsubaki. "Black Star, I need a path forward!"

He laughs maniacally. "HAVE NO DOUBT, THIS GOD WILL ANSWER YOUR REQUEST!" he shouts, throwing one end of Tsubaki as a chain-scythe and pulling her back, giving me a narrow path down the center of the hall.

"Noisy, but effective, eh?" Soul asks, casting his image on his blade, glancing at me.

I nod in agreement as I charge down the center, swinging him from side to side and destroying the Kishins. "Is there no end to them?!" I shriek as one of them tries to rip off one of my arms.

I spot a portal forming at the end of the hall, and spot a clawed hand reach through, before I dodge the swing of another Kishin's arm, barely avoiding a decapitation. As I take that one down, the one that was coming from the portal approaches me, taking a lazy swing at me, which I easily dodge. It starts circling me, it's demonic eyes glowing in interest as it inspects me.

It starts laughing in hysteria. "Little girl, you and your precious Shinigamis stand no chance. We are free to reign over your world without the Guard at our gates!"

I look over my shoulder at Kidd, my breathing picking up in speed. "Kidd! Get to the hall, and get them out!" I look back at my opponent in time to raise Soul up to block the claws from gauging my face.

"Maka!" they all shout, and I grit my teeth, forcing the hand back before retaliating with my own swipe.

"GO!" I shout, charging up a Soul Resonance with Soul silently.

Lianne POV

I open my eyes to find myself back in my element, the world around me twisted by madness and the ancient sins of man. Trees stripped of bark and leaves, standing alone like toothpicks, bent at odd angles, as though clawing at the sky as it presses down on them. The red sky is filled with the three Eyes of Madness rather than clouds, the air cold as I breathe it in.

I turn around to find a portal back to the Dimension of Life opening, and step through without hesitation. "Father." I whisper, nodding to him in respect.

"Lianne?" Death Scythe's voice whispers in shock as I glance at him, and I see his interest in the ground increase.

I look down and find myself clothed in my old uniform, a short black plaid skirt, a black halter shirt cut off just under my ribs, and black knee high stiletto boots. "Spirit, tansform." I command him, holding out my hand.

"Y-yeah…" he mutters, taking my hand and transforming into the grey scythe I haven't used in months. "Lord Shinigami, are you sure about this?"

Father nods. "I am certain of this." He looks to his mirror as he conjures up a mask and cloak just like his own for me. "Wear these in combat, Lianne."

I raise my chin, making them vanish from his hands and materialize on me. "I will not let you down again, Father."

"I know you won't, my daughter." He waves his hand, and a portal to the parking lot of the school forms on the ground in front of me.

I step through, finding the screaming of the teens everywhere to be obnoxious as I appear, their fingers pointing at me. I spot the freshman girl I died protecting a while ago staring at my masked face in wonder, and approach her.

"Where is Kidd?" I ask her quietly, so only she can hear.

She points shakily at the building. "They're still evacuating the building."

I nod and run to the main entrance, finding the glowing lights of my territory taking over the hallway. I silence my footsteps as I eye the souls floating uselessly to be collected later. Shouting and screaming echoes from the farthest hall, and Maka goes flying into the wall, collapsing as Soul transforms back into his human form, his arm still a blade to protect his downed meister. The Kishin, the one I have always had to keep an eye on, slaps him aside with a laugh, and steps up to Maka, forcing her back to the ground as she tries to raise herself from the ground.

"Time to die, girlie!" he shouts as he raises his clawed hand.

"Yeah, it is Kishin!" I shout, throwing Death Scythe down the hall. The weapon hits its mark, Spirit's blade sinking into where its heart might have been for a human. It drops its hand to its side, going limp as the body vanishes, leaving behind the disgusting soul.

"Maka!" Spirit cries, transforming into a human and hugging her tightly.

"Papa?" she asks, shock in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

He looks back at me over his shoulder as I approach. "Doing my job."

She looks up at me, and frowns. "Lord Shinigami?"

I shake my head with a laugh. "Not exactly." I lift my mask to look at her more clearly. "It's good to see you're doing okay, Maka."

" _Lianne?!_ But you died in Kidd's arms!" she shouts, eyes wide.

I sigh and wave my hand. "Details, details." I grab her hand, pulling her up to her feet. "I have bigger problems than explaining why I'm here right now."

"Right." Soul mutters as he and Spirit transform back into their weapon forms. "So, where are the others?"

"They are fighting their way to the exit with the last twenty students. We'll fight the horde from behind, while you and Maka go help Kidd." I mutter, already lowering my mask again as I send the Kishin soul back to its prison. "I'll see you again soon."

With that, I run off, leaving Soul and Maka to find and aid Kidd from the inside.

Maka POV

I find Kidd on the other side of the school, fighting a horde of powerful Kishin trying to get past him and to the students behind him with Black Star right at his side. "Maka, Soul Resonance?" Soul asks, his reflection showing his raised eyebrow.

I nod, and swing him around. "Soul Resonance!" As the power fills me up, I open my eyes, focusing my mind on the mass of Kishins. "Witch Hunter!" A beam of light tears through the Kishin closest to the group, killing several and leaving their souls to float uselessly in their defeat.

Kidd sighs in relief. "Thanks, Maka!" he and the girls shout as I join the fight on their side.

"Don't mention it!" I shout as I take down more of the monsters.

A soundless boom echoes as I feel my energy drop a little too much, my swings slowing down and the Resonance powering down. "I SENSE ANTOHER GOD'S PRESENCE!" Black Star shouts.

A swirling portal appears over the horde, and instead of releasing more enemies, it draws them in. They swing and kick as they try to fight back pointlessly at the force drawing them out of this world. "You will be judged when I return." an ethereal voice echoes through the building, shaking me to my core.

I spot Lianne in her mask and cloak holding Papa straight along her side, blade in the air as her head is turned to the side, both of them glowing with a red light as his reflection shows his face in deep concentration, but flinching in what must be extreme pain. "Damn it, there's too many of them!" he shouts.

"Hold the spell, Spirit! I'm almost done!" she shouts over the roaring filling the area, revealing her own struggle with the pain and power.

He nods and manages to hold on until the last of the Kishin is through the portal and sealed within. The light vanishes and she collapses, the mask and cape vanishing as she falls to the floor in a dead faint. Papa transforms into a human again as he hits the floor, barely conscious. "D-damn… too much power."

Kidd runs to Lianne and rolls her over, checking her pulse. "Lianne, you ass!" he shouts as he pulls her up into his arms, spilling her black hair over his shoulder.

I crouch next to Papa and roll him onto his back. "Are you alright?" I ask, worry for him trumping my anger at him for the time being.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He mutters, though his face is pale and his body is shaking.

Soul crouches next to me and smirks. "That wasn't half bad, old man."

Papa groans and closes his eyes. "Let's just get out of here."

Don't complain about how short this chapter was, I am trying to finish up this story. It ought to be done fairly soon, then I'll get to work on the last part of the trilogy like I promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Five Days Later

Lianna POV

My eyes shoot open, and my hands fly to my mouth as my stomach gurgles in warning. I spy a bathroom right next to my bed and run inside, shoving up the lid and emptying my stomach into it. When my stomach finally settles, I flush the toilet and fall back against the shelf under the sink, trying to calm myself.

Kidd walks in with a blanket, draping it over me and picking me up silently, carrying me back to bed. "You can't be running around like that, Lianne."

When he sets me down on the bed, I hit his arm. "Then I'll throw up on the bed next time, how about that?" I growl at him.

He backs down and sits next to me, offering a glass of water and a Dixie cup. "Go ahead and rinse, then we need to get you dressed to see the others." I look down, finding myself wearing only a bra and panties under the blanket, and blush at the reason why Kidd brought a blanket for me.

I take the cups and rinse my mouth, then drink a bit of the water, letting it soothe my sore throat. "Thanks, Kidd." I give him back the glass while I send the Dixie cup to the trash so he won't need to deal with it. "Um, I'm gonna hazard a guess that we're at the mansion?"

He nods. "Yes, and everyone else has gathered here as well." He gets up and goes into a closet next to the bathroom. "Father explained everything to me, about who you are and why I have next to no memories of you."

I shake my head as he comes out of the closet with a clean outfit for me. "I came around at least a century before you did, and only to monitor the Kishin Dimension in his place."

He lays the outfit on the bed in front of me, careful not to cause any wrinkles. "He said as much, and that you were always too busy to visit often."

I finally take notice of his outfit, a fancy black suit with a miniature skull at his collar. "Um, do you need to be all dressed up in your own house?"

He shrugs and answers, "I prefer to dress appropriately for any possible occasion. And I will leave you to dress yourself for the moment."

The Death Room looks far more… innocent than I remember it having been in the previous life, now that I'm taking the time to truly inspect the room. The crosses are all skewed, with minimal order to them beyond the fact that they form very narrow rows. At the least, I'm glad that the ground is now so hard-packed that the dirt doesn't rise behind me with every step, or get onto my clothes anymore. Even the air in here seems cleaner, though there is a lingering essence of unbridled madness that must have come about within the past few years. I can only imagine how bad the aura around the school back in Louisiana must be now, after the influx of Kishin in an almost pure place.

Kidd leads me straight up to Father, who I can sense is preparing the portal to send me back to my post. The others of Kidd's team are arranged around the dais, clearly confused as to the reason that they've all been summoned here. I can even tell that Kidd doesn't know what's going on, even though he can sense the shifting power within the room, centering on Father's enormous mirror.

I close my eyes in acceptance, and only dare to hope that I will be able to return in time to see Adrina reborn. "Kidd," I whisper sadly. "Know that none of this was by any means your fault. She knew what she was getting into by becoming involved with me, and with you. I knew what the cost would be to come here after everything that happened so long ago." I look up into his confused golden eyes. "She has already returned to this world, I promise you that much. And someday soon, you will be reunited. But for now…" I smile sadly as I approach Father, who rests a hand on the mirror. "I have a job to do."

The image in the mirror ripples, and I take a deep breathe.

A horrified gasp pierces my heart, but I take the steps towards the mirror. "No!" Kidd yells, before I pass through the mirror, my name echoing through my head in Kidd's hurt voice.

I don't look back as the portal closes, but I still can't hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry, Kidd," I whisper as I make my way deeper into my territory, expanding my soul to assess and repair the damage wrought by my absence.

All done now. This one was meant to be a short interlude. And now, I only have one more story to do in order to finish up the trilogy! Please review, it might actually get me to squeeze in more time to my busy schedule just for fanfiction. Also, any story ideas, plot twists, possible OCs, you name it, so long as its nice or at least helpful, I'd be happy to hear back from you. Any who provide ideas that I use will receive their due credit whenever I use that idea!

I do not own Soul Eater.


End file.
